


The Bucket List

by fallingskys



Category: Gorillaz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingskys/pseuds/fallingskys
Summary: “I heard the doctors. I know you haven’t got long.”





	The Bucket List

There was nothing more infuriating when it came to Stuart than the fact that he couldn’t make appointments to take care of himself. He would call and make the appointment when he remembered, writing down the time and date but soon after the note would find its way into the depths of the pile located on the floor of his impossible to navigate room, never to be found again until the cycle was repeated.

When you’d found that out, you helped him out by setting up a doctor’s appointment which quickly accelerated to visiting him in the hospital because they “had to run some tests” and being told that you were lucky that you had come in when you had. You weren’t sure if you agreed that or not, you would have been lucky if you’d gotten an appointment for your boyfriend much earlier on but right now you felt that the luckiness of the situation was more than up for debate.

You hadn’t meant to eavesdrop but when you had found yourself outside of your boyfriend’s room when he was talking to a doctor, the only proper thing to do seemed to wait and not interrupt so there you were sobbing quietly while the doctor spoke.

“We could potentially try to get you organ donors and I’m sure you have many with your adoring fans Mr.Pot but it would be inadvisable considering the amount of money it would cost and the probability that it wouldn’t work out in the end. It’s almost like you’re rotting from the inside out really, how did you say that happened again?” He asked.

“My bandmate swapped my organs out with his own while I was sleeping, sick bastard. Guess he really was after all, yeah? Since you say I’m rotting an’ all that,” 2D answered nonchalantly.

“Right. Whatever did occur to cause you to be in such horrible health,” The doctor sighed, setting down his notebook.

“What I’m trying to say is that you have a few months to live at most and at least, a few weeks. Do you understand Mr. Pot?” The doctor asked, talking to the other like he was a misbehaving child.

“I, I can’ die. I got someone I love an’ Noodle and Russ, I’m not ready to,” He started to choke up, biting his lip, “Ya sure there’s nothin you can do?”

“Like I said, sir, we can try to get organ donors but the chance of that succeeding is catastrophically low,” The doctor responded, getting up, “I think I’ll give you a moment alone to mull over your options but if it were me, I would focus on completing whatever bucket list you have and less on painful medical procedures that are likely to fail.”

You’d gone home after that for a little bit to cry, scream, and yell obscenities to Murdoc via phone messages since you knew that he never checked those anyways and it was a good way to let off steam in a way that wouldn’t hurt anyone.

You’d forced yourself to take a shower after that and look like you hadn’t heard the news that the person you cared most about in this world would soon be out of it.

“Hey,” You’d greeted him when you got into his room and he gave you a forced smile.

“How are ya?” He asked.

“You don’t have to act like everything’s okay. I heard the doctors. I know you haven’t got long,” You said.

As soon as you said the words, you knew that it was now real, no longer something a doctor had said but something that was going to affect you both and actually happening right now. He was going to die and you were going to be there every step of the way with him, Noodle and Russel by your side and you were going to do your best to make sure that you had more good memories in his later part of his lifetime than bad.


End file.
